james potter and the eviel eyes
by Elisabeth Gorge
Summary: When James goes to Hogwarts for the first times he encounters and mysterious pair of evil eyes


"Wingadiumleviosa!" shouted Mrs. Potter. Suddenly three large bags lifted in the air and flew towards a car out the door.

"Now James did you remember to pack everything. You know at Hogwarts it will be hard to send you things fast. It would take a couple of weeks."

"Mom! I have checked three times already! Can't we just leave for the train?" James yelled at his pestering mother through the hall.

"Well check again and then I promise we will leave for kings cross station." Softly said his mother.

"Okay." James gave up and read over his list.

_One wand_

James dug in his pocket and found a reddish brown wooden wand.

_Check,_

_One standardized caldron _

He looked around and saw his caldron under a pile of old parchment.

_Check,_

_Set of complete spells, potions, and incantations._

_And clean underwear?!_

"Mom! Have you been messing with my school list?!" James yelled in embarrassment.

"Why do you say dear?" Asks his mother in a soft voice coming into the room.

"My list says to included clear under pants I am sure Hogwarts doesn't need to know if there students have clean underwear." James argued with this mother.

"I just want you to be comfortable while you are at Hogwarts. Look you even left a book."

She said walking to the corner of the room and picking up a book. As she put the book in her sons caldron she says, "Well I guess I can't hold on to you for ever come on lets go to the train."

James wasn't sure but he thought he saw his mom shed a signal tear while she was hugging him and he saw it drop on the small book that his mother picked up.

Later at the station, James and his mother grabbed his bags and headed to platform 9¾. On the way James's mother started to cry and stopped looking at him.

James's eyes started to wander he didn't want to see his mother cry. As he looked around he saw a lot of people with some strange devises must be muggle things. James then looked at a young girl about his age. She had reddish brown hair and beautiful green eyes. James froze and looked at the girl walking by.

"James," His mother said. "Keep up."

It was still a ways to the platform, so James kept an eye on the girl. She turned around and noticed that James was looking at her. She smiled and continued walking. James then looked way and fallowed his mother.

"James hurry we are late we are going to miss the train." said Mrs. Potter.

James was distracted by his mother that he lost track of the girl.

"Come now." Mrs. Potter said leading her son to the platform. "Can you make it on your own or do you want me to come with you?"

"Mom! Please, people from school might be watching." Whined James.

"Oh alright. Go have a good time at school!" wished his mother.

And then James gave his mom a big hug, and he started for the wall. As he was running he saw the girl walking by him. He slowed his run and stopped but the cart kept going and dragged him to the ground and the kart crashing into the wall and spilling his entire luggage. The girl giggled and walked by.

James dusted himself off and picked up his stuff. And starting for the wall again, this time he made it and safely got on the train.

On the train James saw many people he didn't know. His family lived in a muggle area and he didn't know any wizards but himself and him mom and dad. He found one area on the train that had two boys his own age in an almost empty car. The first boy looked scraggly with messy black hair and the other with a kindly appearance with a sort of look to him that was hard to place.

"May I sit here?" James asked the two boys.

"Sure." Said the one with the black hair.

"My name is James Potter and I am new to Hogwarts you?" James asked the two boys.

"Well, I am Sirius Black, and this is Remus Lupin we are first years too." Assured the boy with the black hair. He scooted over and let James sit next to him.

"Hey weren't you the poor sap whose mom kept crying and hugging him?" Remus asked James.

"Please don't tell I don't want people to think I am a mama's boy." Pleaded James.

"We won't tell we are your friends." Smiled Sirius. "Though, about half the school saw, so we can't promise that only we will know."

_Friends? I made a friend? I hardly know these people. Well it is better that none._

Then James looked out of the corner of his eye and saw the girl that was in the station! As James stair at the girl Sirius through a chocolate frog at James and smudged his glasses.

"Hey!" James yelled and through some every flavored beans at the two young boys.

Later on the train the boys talked and James found out that Sirius and Remus were the perfect friends for him. But he was still wandering who that girl was. She lingered in his mind until the train stopped and he saw her again walking off the train.

He sighed and stared at her when she walked by she looked over and smiled and walked in to the area.

"Um you boys better get your things we are at the school now and I don't think that they would like muggle clothes in school" and she left as she said it.

"Thanks." James said stupidly and slapped his forehead.

"Do you like Evens, Potter?" asked Remus .

"Um … well…I … I…" stammered James "Evens is her name?" and he blushed and turned away.

"Well her name is Lilly and she is muggle born. She is a quit good witch." Remus said.

"How do you know so much about her?" asked both boys in astonishment.

"Her grandmother knew my mum and they introduced us." Explanted Remus.

_WEEEWOOO _"All first years come with me!" screamed a loud booming voice!

And the boys shuffled and hurried out of the train. They walked and fooled an scraggly looking man Remus said that his name was filch James thought he knew quit a lot for a first year.

The three friends walked and were lead to boats which took them to a spectacular view of a large castle. Remus again knew more than James and Sirius and said that the large castle was there school that was Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry! The boys eyes light up in splendor as they awed the large castle black in the night sky. As James and

Sirius looked around and saw large carriages with invisible horses carrying people Reumus said that they were the second years and the other classes. The boy decked the boats and walked in to the school. They were met by a woman she introduced her self as Professor Tranoly, she said "Hello first years when you get to your third year I will be your divination teacher. When you walk in to this room you will be sorted in to your houses. You houses are your family and treat them well. Your triumphs will earn you points and your faults will loose you points. Any questions?"

The crowd of people looked around to see a portly tall boy that looked like a short man with his hand rose. He said "Um mam' 'ought to be in the wrong area I am a second year."

"Ah yes Hagrid, I see I thought you looked strange in this crowed go on in." The old Profecer said and escorted him in to the hall.

Some three kids laugh at Hagrid and one with slicked back white hair said "Nice going you big oaf."

Sirius couldn't stand the poor giant being mocked he walked right up to the three boys and pulling his wand out of this cloak he pointed it at the boy with the slicked back hair pointing it at his nose Sirius said "Don't mock him, he may one day save your life and if he does he might not have the pleasure."

The boy with slicked back hair nodded to each boy beside him and walked up Sirius and said "I am Luscious Malfoy. These are my friends Crab and Goyle. And if you know what's good for you, you won't mess with me." Malfoy was incredibly close to Sirius and was almost nose to nose with there wands between each other. Sirius said "Then I mustn't know much." And he stepped back and swung a hard punch at Malfoy and he fell back down the long stairs and was nock unconscious. Crab and Goyle ran down to help Malfoy. All the strength he could manage was to lift his wand at Sirius and whisper "Rictosempra" under his breath. A weak red wisp of light sputtered from the tip when the old professor Trinoly came rushing out. She examined the young boy lying on the ground and immediately asked: "Now who did this!"

James thought that Sirius was in trouble. But to his surprise he saw that Trinoly was already talking to a small geeky boy with greasy black hair and a large nose. Apparently he had his wand out and pointed at Malfoy and sense it was right in front of her that a boy was knocked out and a wand was out, but what puzzled James was how she could over look the fact that only a few knew any spells, and that he wasn't even in robes, and couldn't have known any spells. Sirius even was rubbing his hand she seemed to give a wink to the boys and James was confused.

He looked over at his right at Sirius. Sirius seemed to ignore it and followed the rest of the students in to the great hall. As James followed he looked around for Lily Evens. He stopped for a moment, and thought. '_Lily Evens. The name sounds butiful. I wonder what house she is going to be in.'_ he then quickly caught up to his friends and looked around the room.

There were four tables made out of the most beautiful wood he had ever seen that glistened and reflected the clear night sky. He lookup and saw the roof better the levitating candles and night sky ceiling made him feel at home and happy and he imagined him self floating up with the candles and feeling the wind blow through his messy black hair. He had never told any one that his dream was to fly. Ever scenes his father brought him to Diagon Ally and James saw the clean sweep in the window of a store he longed for a broom of his own. His parents weren't very good at flying and were very interested in muggle studies so he never rode a broom.

James was still staring at the ceiling in aw when his eyes were redirected when he bumped into something. He fell on the ground and his glasses slid across the room. The hard stone floor made an echo though out the room. As the whole room laughed at James's fall, James felt so embarrassed. He could make out two figures one was a light brown blur and the other was a stringy black blur.

"Hey James are you okay?" A voice asked.

"Yeah I am okay. What happened?" James assured.

"You walked strait into Severus Snape and fell over! You made a real riot." Another voice chuckled, and helped James up.

"Here." Another figure said handing James his Glasses, "I think these belong to you."

James grabbed his glasses and put them on quickly. He looked around and saw was going on the two figures were Sirius and Remus, and the figure that gave him his glasses was none other than Lily Evans. He blushed and tried not to show it. He soon replied with a stuttering, "Thanks It was really clumsy of me to fall down like that."

"Well," she replied, "I wouldn't say it was foolish."

"Then, what would you call it?" he asked.

"I would call it clumsy." she giggled and walked over to the crowd. "Oh!" and she turned around and walked back. "And I'm Lily."

"James." He replied and followed his friends to the crowd of first year students.

The old Professor Tranoly sat down at a long wooden table, and a young woman with her red hair tied up in a tight bun spoke, "Good evening Students! Now the sorting hat will sort you into your houses. The houses are Gryffindor, for the brave and cunning, Hufflepuff, for the kind and friendly, Ravenclaw, for the smart and clever, and finally Slitheren, for leaders. Now when I call your name will you please come up to front and sit on this stool and I will place the sorting hat on you head and you will be sorted. Now to begin." She cleared her throat and began. "Sirius Black!"

Sirius slowly made his was up to the front of the room and he nervously sat on the tall stool. As the large ragged old black hat was placed on his head he sat still until the hat moved. Sirius jumped and looked up at the old hat. It said, "Hum a troublemaker that is clear, and you also are brave and cunning perfect for a Gryffindor, but wouldn't be a bad Ravenclaw or Slitheren hum." The sorting hat thought hard and appeared to ask Sirius silently in his head which house he would prefer to be in. Apparently Sirius must have thought Gryffindor because the sorting hat screamed out "Gryffindor!" and after a long moment of silences the loud scream made the whole room jump. When every one settled down a large row of tables cheered and clapped and Sirius walked over to the applauding table and sat down.

"Lily Evans!"

And hearing her named called Lily left James's side to walk up to the front of the room. James watched Lily push her ways through the crowd. James noticed how Lily glided across the room. As she sat down on the stool she crossed her legs and tucked them behind the legs of the stool and awaited the hat to be placed on her head. As the hat was set on her hear she let the hat choose her house.

"Hum?" The sorting hat wondered, "You show talent, wondrous talent." He thought more and Lily smiled by the complement. "You also show brilliant intelligence, and kindness, and hum? Strange you also have a longing for danger and excitement. You also have love and compaction for all things. Hum you are particularly hard to place. You are quiet a fabulous witch." The hat seemed to chuckle after Lily thanked the hat for every complement. "Hum so many qualities that are important to your house I don't know were to place you!"

Those words seemed to shock the whole room and even took the teachers back.

"Well," she said, "Um how about…" She seemed to think hard and noticed that every one was on the edge of there seats. "Uh…" she bit her lip and finally gave an answer, "Um Gryffindor!" The whole room stood up and applauded and she sat down next to Sirius at The Gryffindor table.

"James Potter!"

James walked up to the stool and had the hat placed on his head. It said, "Hum now you are much easier to place. You show bravery and compassion, and intelligent mind and a trouble maker Hum we are on a streak of Gryffindors! Gryffindor!"

James smiled and walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat across from Sirius so he was in front of Lily. He looked up at the front of the room to see the rest of the sorting. He saw Lusius Malfoy get up on the stool and even when the hat was two heads above his the hat screamed "Slitheren!" the hat did the same for his friends and the one nerdy boy that Professor Tranoly Yelled at in the previous minutes, he also found out that he was the boy he bumped in to, Severus Snape he was shocked to be put in Slitheren For some reason every one else sorted in to that house was happy.

James looked over to the Slitheren table and saw a tall prefect with black oily hair and piercing red eyes that stared right at James through out the entire ceremony. When the ceremony was done Remus was sorted in to Gryffindor and only the four friends were sorted in to Gryffindor with two others.

Then an old wizard with a short snow white beard in a purple robe with gold tassels stood up to an owl podium and roes his hands and spoke, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I would like to inform you that there are some new rules. For starters no one is aloud near the lake with out a teacher. Next, no going near the brooms if you aren't on the Quiddich team. And for the first years your perfects will tell you the rest of the rules. Now let's have the feast begin!" And the old wizard clapped his hands and spread them apart and right in front of the houses a miraculous feast appeared from under the tables.

The whole room gasped in awe and stared to eat.


End file.
